Super Smash Stadium
by Clario
Summary: Read battles on your favorite video game charecters! Rated T for Mild Violence, and Cursing. Same Smash Time! Same Smash Channel! Match 4 Up! All FanMade characters debut!
1. Kirby vs Tails vs ?

Mario: Hello out there, and it's time! No, it's not Christmas. (Some people start crying) It's Smash Stadium!  
The place where all your favorite Nintendo characters are put in massive battles!

Luigi: Today's match is-

Mario: Wait! The prize is a new car! Isn't it awesome?Now announce it.

Toad: The match is

The Tiny Match

Luigi: WHAT! The Tiny Match? Mario, come here in the backstage for a minute. Toad, please continue hosting for us. Thank you.

Toad: But I never said-Oh forget it. There goes my burrito. Anyway the contestants are-

**Pichu vs. Kirby in Yoshi's Story!**

Toad: Let's go see what Mario and Luigi are doing, shall we?

* * *

**In the backstage**

Luigi: Damn it Mario, I specifically asked for the Stamina Match!

Mario: You never told me that.

Luigi: Oh yeah...I'm making it a Stamina/Tiny! Match!

Sonic: Here's your drink Luis!

Luigi: GAH!Sonic! DON'T CALL ME LUIS!AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO  
EXPOSE YOURSELF UNTIL CHAPTER 3!NOW WE HAVE TO LET TAILS FIGHT!

Mario: Guess we need to switch "Favorite Nintendo characters" to "Favorite video game character."

* * *

**Back with Toad  
**  
Toad: Err...Anyway since I need a second host, please welcome, Toadette! 

Toadette: Hi Mom!

Toad: Ooooook then...Let's have an interview with our fighters first!  
****

**With Pichu**

**

* * *

**Toad: ( Better get my Poke-Translator on.)So Pichu, how big of a chance do you think you can win? 

Pichu: Chu! Pi p pi pi chupi pi pi! Well, not that big of a chance, I mean with some of my attacks hurting me, and the fact that I'm tiny-

Toad: So is Kirby.

Pichu: Pi Chu chu chu chu Pichu chu! And that Kirby is a Star Warrior! How can I compete? My strategy is to look for Good Items, use them, throw them away, then use Thunder! Rinse, lather, repeat!

Toad: Items are on low.

Pichu:...Pi. (...Crap)

Toad: There you have it! Pichu's strategy! Let's check in with Toadette!

* * *

**With Toadette**  
Toadette: Hi Mom! Hi Kirby! 

Kirby: Hi.

Toadette: How are you doing?

Kirby: Well. Are you going to ask me questions about the match coming up?

Toadette: Oh yeah! What's your strategy?

Kirby: Well, suck Pichu up, spit him out into a bomb block, and then watch the fireworks! Up smash, whack him with my Hammer and finally, do a Ninja Drop on him! He's out of here! Plus I will get a Star Finish Bonus!

Toadette: This isn't a bonus match. And the match is in Yoshi's Story.

Kirby:...Damnit! Now I have to change my strategy!

Toadette: How would you feel if Tails was fighting?

Kirby: Him? He's not even tiny!

Toadette: Tiny matches are for people small or under the age 10! Tails is 8!

Kirby: In that case, watch out Tails!

* * *

**In the hosting box**

Mario: Thank you Toad. You too Toadette. Now onto the match!

Luigi: SMASHY SMASHY!

This Match's Mode: Vs

What: Special Melee: Stamina Mode and Tiny Mode

HP:300

Stage: Yoshi's Story :A platform with 3 platforms. A cloud is waitng to save falling players.

AGoomba is a referee. He blows the whistle and the battle starts!

Pichu is dodging every move Kirby and Tails pull off. Tails does Propeller Slash Up B and lands a hit on Kirby! Unfortunently, it's a multihit move! Tails scores the first hit of the match!

Pichu:300/300 Kirby:275/300 Tails:300/300

Tails: YAY! Hey Pichu! Wanna temporary team up?

Pichu: Chu! Sure!

Tails: Let's go!

Mario: Wow! It seems that Pichu and Tails have teamed up! They can use team moves like M.Hand and C.Hand!

Luigi: It seems they are doing a team attack right now! Wowzer! Kirby seems to punch Tails! It's Vulcan Jab! A multihit!

Mario: Luigi, no one says wowzer anymore...

Luigi: Oh.

Pichu: Chu! ...then roll out of there!

Tails: Got it!

Toadette: Tails uses Typhoon (Throw Up) to throw Kirby into the air, then Pichu comes and uses Thunder! Tails rolls out of there and the Thunder hits! Yeowch! Pichu is hit by recoil!  
Pichu:297/300 Kirby:250/300 Tails:275/

Kirby: Pichu! Why are you teaming up with Tails? He's not a Melee member! He's a Battle Member!

Pichu: Chu pi... (Oh yeah)...CHU! (Let's team up!)

Mario: Kirby does Ninja Drop Throw Up, Pichu does a Fully Charged Skull Bash Forward B at the explosion, and Pichu releases Skull Bash! POW! Whoops! Some of the attack hits Kirby! Kirby flies back and Vulcan Jabs Tails! Pichu comes in and Head butts Tails 5 times!

Pichu:275/300 Kirby :225/300 Tails:100/300

Pichu: You're finished!

Toad: Kirby starts to Vulcan Jab Tails to one side and Pichu head butts Tails to Kirby! Tails is K.O'd!

Mario: Meh...No he isn't! He's staying down!  
Pichu:275/300 Kirby:225/300 Tails:Peril! 1/300

Unfortunetly, the other two don't know that so they turn on each other. A Super Scope falls down and Pichu grabs it! He fires 2 charged shots and 15 mini shots! Pichu275/300 Kirby175/300 Tails1/300

* * *

Mario: HALFTIME!Let's go see if the plans are going correctly shall we?  
**In the SEGA room  
**  
Mario: So Tails is everything going correctly? 

Tails: You bet!

Mario: Do you think you are going to win?

Tails: For the car, YES!

Mario: Let's go check on Kirby.

* * *

In Kirby's room  
Kirby: DAMMNIT! I'm about the freakin lose! SHIT! 

Luigi: Kirby's cursing too much...

Kirby: I think I'm going to lose...So I'm going to fight badly!

Luigi: Meh. Toad, go check on Pichu.

Toad: Ummmm...Pichu? Why are you in Kirby's room?

Pichu: Chu. We teamed up.

Toad: Ohhhh...Think you will win?

Pichu: Chu! Yup!

Toad: Okay I'm done.

* * *

Mario: We're back! We last left off when Pichu and Kirby thought Tails was K.O'd! 

Toadette: Too bad they don't know, that defeated characters flash red.

Toad: What's this? An army of bombs? Bombs suddenly start appearing! Pichu takes cover under a platform and Thunder Jolts bombs near him! Kirby does the same thing, but turns into a rock.

Luigi: Tails is...almost hit...A bomb explodes next to him...What's this? Someone set Bombs to High! Oh well!

* * *

**_At Bower's Castle  
_**Bowser: What are you looking at?

* * *

**Back at the Hosting Box  
**Mario: Meh. Woah! Kirby is hit! His flying...flying...Wow! Kirby is out of the game! 

Kirby: Wahhhh!  
Pichu:270/300 Kirby: OutTails:1/300  
Pichu: Chu! (Ya!) Chu pi? (Why didn't Mario say Game?) (Goes to Tails)Chu...(Hmmm...)(Head butt) (A)

Tails: Ahhh!(Rolls out of there)Darn! There goes my cover...

Pichu: Chu! (Hey!)  
Tails uses Tail Slash! Direct hit! Pichu tries and makes a comeback but Tails is keeping Pichu at bay with Chu2 Bomb! Foward B  
Tails:1/300 Pichu:250/300

Pichu: Chu!Hey!

Tails: Hi!

Toad: Tails starts doing Airplane Poke! A RapidHe sends 300 planes! 200 airplanes hit Pichu! Owch! It seems that Pichu didn't even move a centimeter when getting hit by the planes! It's like Fox's blaster!

Toadette: The bombs are coming! Owch! A bomb hits a Shyguy and it drops a Maximum Tomatoe! Tails jumps...Is almost hit...AND GRABS THE TOMATO IN MID-AIR! That's something Pichu doesn't know about!  
Tails:51/300 Pichu:50/300

They seem to be brawling...But Tails charges the Airplane Poke! Pichu finds a Poke ball and throws it! Unknown comes out! It goes away! Tails releases the Airplane Poke! They are coming closer...And Unknown comes and attacks Tails! Not only that, it destroys all the airplanes! With the Unknown army! Tails has 1 HP again! Tails gets a Fire Flower and starts to burn Pichu! They both have 1 HP by the time the Fire Flower runs out. They decide to use both their strongest moves. Pichu does Thunder! Tails does Omizaki Chu2 Bomb!

Mario: There is a big explosion! I can't see...And it looks like...TAILS IS THE WINNER! Your prize is...The color yellow car!

Tails: YAY!

Mario: The next match is me against Knuckles for the color RED! The loser gets Violet! See you next time!

Luigi: Wait! Someone just sent in a tape!  
(Pops in the tapeAt Green Greens)

Camera Lakitu: Do, do, do the Mario! Hmmm? Whats this?  
: Kirby, you mumbling idiot!

Kirby: What?  
: Now Tails is going to fight me!

Kirby: ...So?  
(Falls over anime style)

: So? That means we can't make my big debut!

Kirby: Don't worry! You can still come!

: Oh. Thanks Kirby.

Kirby: You're welcome Kirbette.

Kirbette (Smiles thankfully)

: Hi!

Kirby: Oh, hi-(Tape ends)

C.Lakitu: I'm back! Did you receive the tape?

Luigi: Yeah. Toad, ask the questions.

Toad:Is 1 inch away from burritoDarn! Anyway:

1.is Toadette Mom in the audience?

2. Did Tails deserve to win?

3. Was it cheap for the Author to give Tails a 300 dealing move?

4. Who is Kirbette?

5. Better question than number 4, who is the mystery character?

See all of you in the next match of………

Smash Stadium!

* * *

Clario: So? What do you think? Shall I continue on? Of course! By the way, if you want to be a character in my fan-fic, review, and put this: 

Example:

Name: Guy

Specials: Up B: Mega Upper Punch Down B: Wheee Tornado B: Spin Strike Right or Left B: Slide Slam

Personality: Hyper

Other: Carries DS everywhere, jumps a lot.

Likes: Pie, TV

Dislikes: Pikmin (EEEEEVIL….)

End Example.

Also, if you want to answer the questions, go ahead, but with a review. This is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW!**

Tape?


	2. Mario vs Knuckles

They're back...  
They're Red and Green...  
2 of them is a Mushroom...  
And 2 puffballs are seen in the shadows...  
IT'S  
SMASH STADIUM!

The place all the Video Game characters hang out! You know! From last times issue!

Mario: Hey Crowd! It's-a-me! Mario!

Crowd: (Goes nuts) YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Luigi: What?

Crowd: (Crickets Chirp)

Someone in the crowd: You suck Luigi!

Luigi: (Sigh) I'm-a-Luigi-a-number #1!

Crowd: (Goes more nuts when Mario said it)

Someone in crowd: I, Waaaaaluigi! Am better!

(People go beat that guy up)

Luigi: As you know, today's match is a Prize Match! The prize? It's-

Toad: A MINI-SUV!

Crowd:...Yay?

Luigi: No! Um...An Arwing! That you can use... In fights! Loser gets nothing!

Mario: And we didn't tell you one of the SECRET prizes! It's-

Kirby: A poster!

Kirbette: Of the new, snazzzy, redesigned, Smashy Smashy Arwing!

Crowd: Ooooh!

Toadette: Did everybody post their bets?

Crowd: (Nods)

Toad: Good! Since Mario's fighting down there, we'll be getting a Guest Host! Our guest host today is

Fox McCloud!

Crowd: Yay! Go Fox!

Luigi: The match is

**The Stock/Prize Match!**

Fox: Let's go take an interview with out fighters!

* * *

**At the Sega Room**  
Knuckles: Great job, Tails! Now I'm next!

Luigi: So, do you think you are going to win?

Knuckles: Well, duh! Everybody thinks they'll win!

Luigi: Ok. Just asking!

Knuckles: Oh.

Luigi: (That was short...) Let's go to Fox shall we?

* * *

**At the Men's Locker Room**

Fox: Mario, do you think you'll win? If so, what's you're strategy?

Mario: Yes, use fireball, and attack with no mercy.

Fox: Let's go to the settings! Mario, I bet on you, so don't lose.

Mario: Whatever.  
**  
OFFICIAL MODE SETTING: **  
Mode: Vs.

2nd mode: Stock 5 Lives

3rd mode: Prize

Fighters:** Mario vs. Knuckles** **in Endless Glacier** Description of Stage:  
A glacier! With traps like ice blocks or Falling Ledges, this stage is truly challenging!

Items: Pokeball, Super Scope

Items Mode: Very High

Number of Life/Hp/Time: 3 Life

Luigi: With that done, let the smashing commence!

Toad: The platforms bring the fighters in, but Knuckles immediately falls down! What, something done there? Oh, there's a star there.

Knuckles: Nothing down here...

Mario: 3 Lives Knuckles: 2 lives

Toad: Knuckles does a Meteor Blast (Down B) on Mario! Owch! It seems Knuckles is stuck in the ground for 10 seconds! That's bad! Mario: 20 Knuckles: 0

Luigi: Knuckles' attack sent Mario flying sky high! Knuckes is K.O'd once again!

Fox: Knuckles is down on his last life! Lucky him: He found a Pokeball! He...Uppercuts it? It breaks! A Snorlax pops out! He jumps up, hitting Mario, and comes down covering the whole screen! Mario is flying sky high now! Star KO!

Mario: 2 life Knuckles: 1 life

Toadette: Mario's doing his strategy! He fires a fireball and attacks with no mercy! Things are looking bad for Knux! He's flown backwards! Mario taunts!

Luigi: Bad move Mario! Battle Members heal! Knuckles use the time while Mario taunts to heal himself by 20! Mario: 2 life Knuckles: 1 life

Toad: Mario still has to shrink! But it's too late! He already out of bounds!

Knuckles: Haha! (Heals by 20)

Mario: Let's have a Pokemon Battle!

Luigi: They start looking for Super Scopes to attack with the Pokemon! Mario throws a Pokeball! A bunch of Pokeballs appear!

Mario: Go Lugia! Go Belloseum! Go Zapdos! ATTACK! I'll help by shooting!

Knuckles: Argh! Oh no!

Toad: Down is right! Zapdos zaps him and causes Knuckles to lose his last life!

Luigi: Game!

Mario wins!

Someone: That was a nice match. Would you like to battle me?

Luigi: Yes he would!

Mario: Give me my prize first.

Luigi: Here. (Gives MArio an Arwing Caller.)

Mario: Now I can beat you! Let's fight right here!


	3. Peach vs Zelda

**Smash Stadium**

**Chapter 3**

**Peach vs. Zelda**

HOLY CRAP, I UPDATED!

* * *

Mario: We are back! And new fighters await us! 

Luigi: Episode 3 is different! If you can find out why, you'll receive a cookie!

All:...Eh...

Toadette: Ummm...Yay?

Fox: I think I should go to the Rare Room...Although Microsoft bought Rare...

Link: You will be missed...Rare. (Cries) Wait wasn't that 2 Years ago? Man Nintendo still hasn't

brought back Rare.

Mario: Clario's bringing another series of fan-fiction too. That's 10 stories!

Clario: True,true.

Luigi: Anyway a new feature! Pop the tape in the VCR!

Sonic: Why would I pop a tape in the VCR?

Mario:...Just put the DVD in.

* * *

**At Mario's House**

Peach: Let's go Mario!

Mario: Coming!

* * *

**At Link's House**

Zelda: Hurry!

Link: Fine.

* * *

**At the Smash Time Pizza Parlor**

Peach: Yay! Pizza!

Mario: Can we go home...NOW?

Zelda: Woo, pizza!

Link: (Sigh)  
_5 Minutes Later…_

Link: Thanks for the idea of the double date Mario!

Mario: Yeah, I knew it would be a great idea.

Link: Woo!

Mario: Yup.

Peach: Okay.

Zelda: I like pepperoni.

Mario: Ok then...

Peach: I think that I'm a better fighter than you.

Zelda: Let's have a friendly battle!

Both: Mario book us a fight.

Mario: Sigh…

Link: What do you want to do now?

Mario: Let's go play Galaga!

(End DVD)

Luigi: There you have it. Here are the rules.

**1st Rule: Vs Melee  
**

**2nd Rule: Melee  
**

**3rd Rule: None  
**

**4th Rule: 3 Lives  
**

**Items: Very High, All Items  
**

**Stage: Rainbow Cruise  
**

**Fighters: Peach vs. Zelda**

Luigi: Fight!

* * *

_Meanwhile_… 

Mario: Die Galaga' die!

Link: Yay! We got a high score! WOO!

Both: Yay!

* * *

_Meanwhile…  
_

Toad: And FIGHT!

Toadette :Zelda starts with a kick! Peach counters with a slap! Kick! Slap!

Peach: Had enough?

Zelda: It's just the beginning! Why would I have enough? I mean, it's only 10 freaking seconds into the fight!

Toadette: Zelda fires off Din's Fire! But Peach dodges and throws a veggie at Zelda!

* * *

_Meanwhile…  
_

Mario: Oh no, I'm hit!

Link: Oh no!

* * *

_Back to the Stadium...  
_

Zelda: Nooooooo! (Blocks it and picks it up.) YESSSSSSSS!

Peach: Eep!

Zelda: Fire!

(Throws Veggie at a speed that would harm Peaches shield)

Din's Fire that is!

(Casts Din's Fire)

Hey a rupee!

(Picks up rupee and puts in pocket. Din's fire goes out of control and explodes next to the Veggie)

Peach: Peach Bomber!

Toadette: Zelda loses a life!

Toad: Zelda finally makes Peach lose a life, with a well placed Lightning kick to the face!

Toadette: But when Peach gets in, she immediately defeats her. Somehow. I DON'T KNOW!  
Luigi: **GAME!**

Peach wins!

_Meanwhile…  
_

Both: HIGH-SCORE!

_Now we're back…  
_

Mario: The questions!

1.Yay.

2.Do you think Zelda should've won?

3.Do you think that Peach won fair and square? Or should they have a rematch?

Review with the answers!

All: See ya next time on Smash Stadium!

-

Seems kind of rushed, huh? OH WELL! Ha ha, I laugh at you…

Anyway, da reviews…

Shadowdragon93: Oh well then. PIKMIN IS NOT EVIL! YAY!

Lacto3.1415: Ok… no one has answered the questions! WAH!

DPL: Alright, whatever floats your boat. By the way, since most of the chapters are prewritten, characters like Princess Layla will not appear until late in the series.

Lacto3.1415: GASP! T3H LAZIN3SS IS CA4CH1N6 U9! (Translation: GASP! THE LAZINESS IS CATCHING UP!)

Eternal Smasher: Nonsense! YOU SPEAK NONSENSE!

Anyway, this is Clario reminding you to **REVIEW!**


	4. Fan Debut! Layla Vs Max Vs Psycho

**Smash Stadium**

**Match 4**

**Some Irrelevant Chapter That Somehow Ties In With The Randomness Of This Story!**

**Okay, Actually It's Debuting All Fan-Made Characters. So Yah, It's Not Really Irrelevant.**

**This Is One Long Match Title, Eh?**

Righto! This is the first non-pre-written chapter for Smash Stadium! First things first, let's answer some reviews! Even though I answered them already!

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

**Shadowdragon93:** Okay!

**Lacto3.1415: **Hard work pays off in the long run, but laziness pays off now! That advice is supposed to somehow teach people a moral. Oh well.

**Eternal Smasher: **Nonsense!

**DPL: **See my response to Max Fuchs.

**Chapter 2 Reviews**

**Lacto3.1415: **See above response for you. (I'm lazy too. Rawr.)

**Chapter 3 Reviews**

**Lacto3.1415: **Yay! A person who answered questions! Your opinion is valued.

**Max Fuchs: **Review again saying you're still reading this Fic and your character is added onto later matches! (Aside from this chapter.)

**Royal Fanatic: **Fighting Awesome.

**Psycho Gunner: **See my response to Max Fuchs.

Okay, enjoy! (Especially the character makers. Squee.)

* * *

It's been a year.

BUT WE'RE BACK! WOO!

**Mario**: Hey! We're back! And uh, in our year absence, the writing style has changed.

**Luigi**: So, you know what has to happen.

**Crowd**: Awww...

Mario presses a button!

**POOF!**

And for more effect...

**POOF!**

There we go.

"Okay! So now that we're converted..." Luigi started to say.

"No, wait. Screw this, we'll just use this format for more serious fics (and more popular)." Mario interrupted, pressing the button again.

**POOF!**

Doh. Hold on.

**POOF!**

**Crowd:** Yaaaaay!

**Mario: **Yay, indeed, readers (and the crowd)! For we have recieved some DVDs! Let's see what they contain!

Mario puts in the DVD player, A DVD! OH. MY. GOD. SO. AMAZING.

**Luigi**: Wait, it's loading... Roll the intermission clip!

(**Intermission!**)

**Popcorn, Soda, Ice Cream: **Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! And have ourselves a snack!

**Skittles**: NOT SO FAST! Me, Mocha Latte, and Nachos here challenge you to a BATTLE OF THE DEAAAAAAATH!

**Popcorn**: Fool! We have been enjoyed by fan-fic readers and movie watchers alike for years! That makes us something you will never be!

**Nachos**: Yeah? What's that?

**Soda**: TINY REFRESHING GODS!

Soda blasts Nachos with a Fireball, Popcorn stabs Skittles in the rainbow, but Mocha Latte shoots Ice Cream with an arrow!

**Soda:** Ice Cream! No!

**Ice Cream:** Soda... Do me one... last favor...

**Soda:** Anything!

**Ice Cream**: Dispose of me... in the conveiently placed garbage cans... outside the doors. Don't spill me, though. BARF!

**Soda:** Nooooooo!

In the Darth Vader voice.

**Darth Vader**: Great! First Yoshizilla, now you! What's next, talking Popcorn?

**Popcorn**: Actually, yeah.

(**End Intermission!**)

**Luigi: **Great, it's done loading. Hit play, Toad!

**Toad**: Righto! Here's some few things first. Taelia was Kirbette, but she changed her name because Kirbette sounds weird. Taelia is Green, Ryan is Red, Kadi is Yellow. For more Kirby action, read Kirby Versus Stone-

**Mario**: (Whacks Toad on the head) Jeeze! If they wanted to read it, they would, so turn on the DVD!

**Toad**: Fine, fine, just wanted to advertise. (Does so!)

KSSSSHT-

**Kirby**: Okay, I'm at the new member's house, roll the camera. Wait, it is? Crap! Uh, uh, hey! This is Kirby, reporting in front of a potential Smasher's house. There, cut! Roll it again after I'm in front of the hou-

KSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH-

**Kirby**: Alright. Now to ring the doorbell. Erk... Can't... reach... button!

**Taelia**: Oh, for the love of... YOU CAN FLOAT.

**Kirby**: Well, so could you, so why don't you?

**Taelia**: I'M HOLDING THE CAMERA. IT'S VERY HEAVY.

**Ryan**: GOD, JUST... Shut up! God! Ring the doorbell! Taelia, freakin' turn off the camera! Right now! No, the Power Switch is righ-

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**Mario**: You know what I just realized? We skipped the fight between me and that Mystery Character.

**Luigi**: More like the AUTHOR missed it.

**Clario**: Hey, you ever thought of SHUT UP, I HATE YOU? Besides, I'm the Mystery Character and I turn up winning. So, there's no point because... well, nothing there for that match.

**Toad**: Let's get back to the DVD. (Starts eating a burrito.)

KSSSSSSSSSH-

**Kadi**: -ING TELL ME HOW TO DO MY (BLEEP)ING JOB! YOU CAN GO (BLEEP) YOURSELF AND GO TO (BLEEP)ING HELL!

**Taelia: **The camera is rolling, you know. Stop cursing, this is a T rated Fic.

**Kadi**: Yeah, rated T for (BLEEP)ING CURSING!

**Taelia**: MINOR! CURSING! YOU IDIOT! Jeeze! I'm gonna go bleep out those curses now.

**Kirby:** You Kirbies do that, while I go get the Smashers. (FINALLY rings the doorbell.)

**Princess Layla**: (Answers.) Yes?

**Kirby**: You're Princess Layla, right?

**P. Layla**: Yeah, why?

**Kirby**: That's all I needed to know. Now, the Stadium awaits!

**P. Layla**: ...What?

**Kirby**: ...You DID sign up for Smash Stadium, right?

**P. Layla**: ...Yes.

**Kirby**: You depress me somehow. Anyway, if you choose to come, hop in the car. Taelia, shut the camera down, turn it on when we reach-

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH-

**Kirby**: (Rings doorbell.) Is the camera on?

**Max**: (Answers.) Hey. Uh, do you need anything?

**Kirby**: You signed up for Super Smash Stadium, right?

**Max**: Yeah. Can't wait to fight.

**Kadi**: Well, now's your chance. Let's go.

**Max**: Right.

KSSH-

**Kirby**: I don't WANT TO DOORBELL THIS HOUSE! Ryan, you do it, you have the highest HP Bar here.

**Ryan: **Fine. Jeeze. God. (Rings.)

**Psycho**: (Shoots Ryan.)

**Ryan**: ...Ow. Get the (BLEEP) in the car.

**Psycho**: Eep. Wait, why?

**Ryan**: Because, I'm a psycho with a sword that's been sharpened this morning.

**Psycho**: I've got guns.

**Ryan**: I've got awesome swords skills and combos.

**Psycho**: Eep.

KSSSSSSSSSSH-END

**Mario**: Worst movie ever. ANYWAY! Here's the stats on today's match!

**STATS, LOL**

**Contestants:** Princess Layla **VS.** Max **VS. **Psycho

**Rules: **Vs. Melee, Time 2:00

**Secondary Rules**: Debut Fight

**Stage:** Mushroom Kingdom (SSBM)

**Items:** Very Low, Healing Items Only

**Ryan**: The fighters are ready. For those who don't know, Time is a match that's... timed. The object is to knock out or K.O as many people as possible. You lose a point if yourself is knocked out.

**Toadette**: Is everyone in the commentary booth? Okay.

**Toad**: Wait, my burrito is almost done cooking.

DING!

**Toad**: There it is!

**Mario**: Alright. 3! 2! 1! START!

* * *

**Toadette**: Okay! Layla is positioned on the left side of the stage, Psycho is right next to her and Max is on the middle platform. Layla starts off with an aerial Explosion at Psycho, who rolled to the left and blasted her with a Plasma Cannon shot, knocking her into Max! Max got into the fray by blasting Layla back into Psycho with a Light Beam, who side-steps and breaks a ? Block open to find some rice!

Princess Layla: 42 0 Points

Max: 5 0 Points

Psycho: 0

1:49

**Toad**: Max wavedashes behind Psycho, who tried punching him. Layla charged up her Poison Blast, and shot it at Psycho who side-steps it. Max Light Flashed Psycho, stunning him, and Smash Attacked him onto the Weight Platform, which sink, K.Oing Psycho! Layla Dash Attacked into Max, knocking him into the pit, but he uses Updraft to hover up and onto the right side to the stage!

Princess Layla: 42 0 Points

Max: 11 1 Point

Psycho: 0 -1 Point

1:30

**Mario**: Look! A Maximum Tomato fell onto the stage, on top of a Brick Block! Max jumps to the top and rolls to it, but gets knocked away by Psycho's Grenade Launcher, breaking the blocks. The Tomato falls down, and Psycho jumps after it. Before Psycho can pick it up though, Layla attacks from above with an Explosion, knocking him into the bricks below! She picks it up, and eats it! Psycho gets back up, and kicks Layla, who rolls out of the way. Max slides into both of them, breaking the blocks below and knocking them upwards! Layla tries using Explosion again, but Max air-dodges, and Psycho gets knocked away into a ? Block, which contained a Rice Ball. He promptly ate it.

Princess Layla: 7 0 Points

Max: 5 1 Point

Psycho: 25 -1 Point

1:16

**Toadette**: This would be more exciting if there were more items.

**Luigi**: I agree. So I'll throw three Beam Swords down there!

**Mario**: I'd stop you, but you'd throw them down anyway.

**Luigi**: (Throws three Beam Swords down. They all land in the same spot: the right side of the arena!)

**Max**: Beam Swords!

**Psycho**: Score!

**Toad**: All three smashers run towards the Beam Swords! Layla tries Poisoning Max, but Max rolls out of the way! (Munches on burrito) Psycho uses his Grenade Launcher and blasts Layla to the left side of the stage! Max picks up a Beam Sword and slashes Psycho, who rolls out of the way and picks up the other Beam Sword.

**Layla**: This should be intresting.

**Toad**: Layla is rapidly shooting Poison balls at the two other Smashers as they sword fight! Psycho tries Smashing Max, but Max rolls behind him and delivers an upper-slash to his back! Psycho quickly recovers, and blasts Max into the above bricks with a well-placed Bazooka! (Munches more on the burrito) Psycho follows up with a Smash Attack, which knocks Max out, but not before Max throws his Beam Sword at Psycho, knocking him into one of Layla's un-charged Poison balls!

Princess Layla: 17 0 Points

Max: 0 0 Points

Psycho: 42 0 Points

0:42

**Mario**: The match is almost over, and they haven't scored yet!

**Luigi**: Technically, Max and Psycho did, but...

**Mario**: Whatever. Anyway, Psycho throws his Beam Sword into Layla, and then follows with a Bazooka! Layla rolls out of the way of the Beam Sword, but is hit by the Bazooka Missle, K.Oing her. Max jumps from the revival platform, and breaks through the bricks! Max drill kicks Psycho, who tries Strong Attacking him away, but misses. Max picks up his Beam Sword, and three hit combos Psycho! Max finishes by throwing his Beam Sword at him, which connects and knocks him out! Layla jumps through the gap in the bricks and Super Spins back up while hitting Max! Layla then Explodes, knocking Max out, but then Psycho respawns while Layla is still in the air! She is Meteor Smashed into the ground, and Grenade Launched by Psycho, launching her into one of the gaps, and knocking her out!

**GAME!**

Final Stats

Layla: 0 -1 Point **3rd Place...**

Max: 0 0 Point **2nd Place.**

Psycho: 0 1 Point **1st Place!**

**Psycho**: VICTORY! (Shoots Grenades, Bullets and Missles everywhere)

**Max**: I was so close...

**Layla**: Argh!

**Mario**: Well, that was intense! So, any of you feel like staying here? I'll give you until Match 7 to decide!

**Psycho**: Okay.

**Toad**: Burrito... so... tasty.

**Luigi**: Someone ask the questions.

**Toadette**: I guess I will. Ahem...

1. Did you like today's match?

2. Do you hope that the creators of Max, Layla and Psycho will say yes to having them in later matches?

3. Did you feel that it was cheap how Psycho won?

4. Would you change anything?

**All**: See you next time!

* * *

Woo! I finally updated! Hoped you liked it (especially the character creators)! And **REVIEW**! 


End file.
